Kazunobu Chiba
Kazunobu Chiba (千葉 ), commonly referred to as Officer Chiba (千葉刑事 ,Chiba-keiji), is a character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Chiba is a detective in the Tokyo district, and very often works alongside Inspector Megure and Wataru Takagi. Sometimes, he will even go out and substitute as inspector when Megure is busy on another case. Background Initially he was introduced as a minor role in the 4th Detective Conan Movie. He then onwards takes more of a noticeable role throughout the series. Personality Chiba can be serious, but he is shown to be a mostly light hearted officer. He has been a huge fan of Kamen Yaiba for a long time, and loves to eat. He is sometimes shown stuffing his face, usually with burgers and sodas, but usually this is merely done for comic effect. Nonetheless, Chiba can be very supportive, and is a big help, especially for using his size to catch criminals. He, as well as Yumi Miyamoto, is very supportive for Takagi's relationship and feelings for Sato, and is one of the few officers in the Tokyo district to not get involved in Shiratori's schemes to get the couple to break up. Relationships analysis Family & Friends Wataru Takagi Takagi and Chiba are fellow officers in the 1st investigative division (Homicides) of the Metropolian Police, and very good friends and partners. In fact, Chiba was the only male officer in the department who did not harbor an obsessive crush on Sato and would even assist Takagi in his endeavors to win her heart. Naeko Miike Chiba and Naeko were childhood friends and attended Teitan Elementary together were they both joined the school broadcasting commitee (although Naeko only joined because Chiba did). When Naeko was to move away, Chiba wrote down his feelings in a love letter. Naeko wrote her response on the side of a VHS in the committee storage room, hoping Chiba's sweating habit would cause the message "I like you, too" to show up on his hands after grabbing the tape. Unfortunately, Chiba couldn't find the right tape and never got the message. On the day of his elementary school reunion, Chiba returned to the school and searched for the tape again. With the help of Conan and the Detective Boys, he finally finds the message and heads for the reunion. Unfortunately Naeko doesn't show, and he hears from a former classmate that she said she is "now with the one she loved". Depressed, Chiba immediatley leaves and finds a lady traffic cop giving him a ticket. When the officer offers to forget about the ticket since he is a fellow officer, Chiba scolds her for offering to ignore Chiba's illegal parking. Chiba leaves with the ticket, but then wonders how the girl knew he was a detective. The officer turns out to be Naeko, who has just been transferred to the police headquarters in Tokyo (working under Yumi) and looks forward to working with the one she loves. Miwako Sato Name Origin Chiba's name comes from his voice actor Isshin Chiba. His original physical appearance was modeled after him as well. Gallery 054.png Yumi-chiba.jpg 275px-Officer Chiba Profile.jpg 395768 191126454374372 1148543487 n.jpg 941366 191126707707680 1712856952 n.jpg 800px-Op35-10.png 800px-Episode 624-6.png 275px-TV Episode 659-660.jpg 275px-TV Episode 624.jpg References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Polices Category:Males Category:Characters